Secrets of a Koorime
by Kawaii Drummer Demoness
Summary: Rinoa's deep-dark-secret revealed in this story! Please R


Hi again my... ahem... "loyal" fans. *notices something* there are only about 3 people that read my fics... *waves to Black Dragon, Ayame, and Killing Perfection*  
  
Anyway... this is me (Rinoa) confessing lots of things. And... there's no Kuronue OR Kenshin in this fic.  
  
But there are still peoples in here that I don't own... I don't own...  
B.D./Black Dragon  
Hiei  
Ayame  
Kurama  
Or anyone else that's important. So don't sue me!  
  
There will also be two peoples in here that I don't own as well... "Sora" and "Riku"-They're twin. And... I don't own them... they own themselves...  
  
And... now... ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
WAIT! And just to let you know... these... twins... they know me... and... they know B.D.... and Ayame... but... I can't tell you their real names... And yes, Sora is very mean to me. He's always mean... And in this fic, I will confess everything.  
  
* * *  
  
IN NINGENKAI (human world)  
  
Riku- *to B.D.* Are they arguing again?  
  
B.D.- *nods* Yep.  
  
Rinoa- *to Sora* You're so mean!  
  
Sora- That's great... *walks away*  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
B.D.- *smiles* Hi Hiei-sama.  
  
Hiei- Where's Ayame and Kurama?  
  
Riku- Good question.  
  
Rinoa- I didn't do anything... Why is he mad at me?  
  
Riku- Sora's always mad.  
  
Rinoa- ...  
  
B.D.- If you're so worried about it why don't you go talk to him?  
  
Rinoa- I can't talk to Sora. He hates me.  
  
Riku- He doesn't hate you. He already told you that.  
  
Ayame and Kurama- *approach the group* Hi.  
  
Everyone- Hi.  
  
Ayame- Err... Where's Sora?  
  
Rinoa- He got mad at me and walked away.  
  
Rinoa, B.D., and Riku- *simultaneously* Like he always does.  
  
Ayame- Oh.  
  
Kurama- You should talk to him, Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa- Shut up, stupid kitsune.  
  
Ayame- Don't call him that!  
  
Rinoa- *mutters* Right.  
  
B.D.- You should... Walk up, and hug him.  
  
Rinoa- I can't.  
  
Hiei- Why not?  
  
Rinoa- I should do that!  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Kurama- There's Sora.  
  
Riku- Go!  
  
Rinoa- No.  
  
Hiei- Now.  
  
B.D.- *to Hiei* Let's go play Perfect Dark.  
  
Hiei- Okay.  
  
Hiei and B.D.- *leave*  
  
Ayame- Go. Hurry up!  
  
Rinoa- Shut up. I'm going! *Walks up to Sora* Hi.  
  
Sora- Hi.  
  
Rinoa- *hugs Sora*  
  
Ayame- Awwwwwwwwww!!!  
  
Sora- *smiles*  
  
Rinoa- *runs away*  
  
* * *  
  
Ayame- You know what...?  
  
Rinoa- What?  
  
Ayame- When you hugged him, he lost all coloration whatsoever.  
  
Rinoa- Oh... That's... interesting.  
  
Riku- AND he wasn't mean to you today.  
  
Rinoa- YAY!  
  
Hiei- But he still hates you.  
  
Rinoa- No...  
  
B.D.- Heh.  
  
Sora- *appears out of nowhere* No I don't.  
  
Rinoa- Eep!  
  
B.D.- Gah!  
  
Sora- Hi.  
  
Rinoa- Hi!  
  
Sora- I don't hate you. *smiles*  
  
Rinoa- Good.  
  
Hiei- Excuse me, while I go throw up.  
  
Ayame- Shut up!  
  
B.D.- WHAT!  
  
Ayame- SHUT UP!  
  
B.D.- NO! YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Ayame- NO!  
  
B.D.- DIE! *pulls out katana*  
  
Kurama- *takes B.D.'s katana* Heh... I don't think so.  
  
B.D.- *glares at Kurama*  
  
Riku- Stop fighting.  
  
Sora AND Rinoa- *walk away*  
  
Ayame- Oh... now they're both gone...  
  
* * *  
  
*Riku, Ayame, B.D., Kurama, and Hiei wait for a few moments... and then follow Rinoa and Sora*  
  
* * *  
  
*Sora and Rinoa have stopped walking...*  
  
Rinoa- I was never stalking you.  
  
Sora- I don't hate you.  
  
*And in a few bushes... there are whispers*  
  
Riku- Ouch... someone's standing on my hand.  
  
B.D.- Well it isn't me!  
  
Ayame- *moves her foot* Sorry.  
  
Kurama- Shh.  
  
B.D.- Oww! You're pulling my hair!  
  
Riku- I'm not doing anything!  
  
B.D.- Not you!  
  
Ayame- It isn't me!  
  
B.D.- Ouchies! Let go!  
  
Hiei- It's not me either!  
  
Kurama- Oh... heh... sorry. Okay... who's standing on my shoulder?  
  
Hiei- That would be me.  
  
Kurama- Get off!  
  
Hiei- Oh. Right.  
  
Ayame- Shh! I can't hear what they're saying!  
  
Rinoa- You know what?  
  
Sora- What?  
  
Rinoa- Aishiteru, Sora.  
  
Everyone hiding in the bush- Awwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!  
  
Rinoa- Huh?  
  
Sora- *sigh* They're spying on us.  
  
Rinoa- *hugs Sora*  
  
Sora- What does aishiteru mean?  
  
Ayame- If you only knew.  
  
* * *  
  
That's all. It's stupid, I know. But, I did tell the world my deep dark secret... So feel special! You know the secret!  
  
And... thanks to B.D., Ayame, and Riku for letting me borrow their characters. And... the thing about Sora... It's true.  
  
And... to Sora... thanks for letting me add you to the fic. (Even though I didn't ask...) And, well, there would be no "Confessions of Rinoa" without you. Aishiteru.  
  
~Bunnies~ -Rinoa- 


End file.
